


Perfect

by otomekaidii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hugs, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: Asmo asks you to be his date to a ball at Diavolo’s Castle, but you have some doubts about why he wants to be with you at all.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request from Tumblr

This had been such a stupid idea. Really stupid. How had you ever let him talk you into this? You should have seen this coming from a mile away. Or perhaps you did. Perhaps you knew exactly how this would all play out when he invited you to this ball, but decided to push those thoughts aside and keep living in your fantasy world for just a little longer. 

You had stepped aside for just a moment to get a drink. And one moment was all it took. When you turned back around, there was Asmodeus just as you had left him. But as you took another step closer you saw that he was not alone. In fact, he was surrounded by a small group of very handsome demons, of all genders. 

If he had been just talking, you don’t think you would have minded as much. At least, that’s what you tried to tell yourself. But he wasn’t just talking. He was laughing and smiling with his charm dialed up to 11. Everyone was mesmerized by him. And who could blame them? 

You had never met someone as beautiful as Asmodeus. And it wasn’t just his beauty that drew people to him, though he always seemed to think that it was. He was attentive, thoughtful, considerate. If you needed something, he always seemed to know before even you did. Whether that was a new bottle of shampoo or a hug, he always knew. He pampered you and spoiled you, and you did the same for him. Hour long baths where the two of you take turns washing one another’s hair and massaging away all the day's stress weren’t uncommon. And you frequently fell asleep in his bed just so you could feel his fingers running through your hair in the morning. 

But none of that seemed to matter right now. Right now all you could see was Asmo surrounded by a group of beautiful demons. And he just looked like he belonged there. You looked down at your own clothes, the exquisite, tailored outfit that Asmo had picked out just for you. It had seemed like such a good idea to let him dress you up. But all you could think about in that moment was how utterly foolish you felt. Lipstick on a pig, you thought. 

And so you excused yourself, slipping into one of the many empty rooms that lined the halls of Diavolo’s castle. You didn’t want to let yourself cry here. You knew it didn’t matter how quiet you tried to be, someone would hear you. Probably Mammon, in which case all hell was sure to break loose when he’d turn on his brother for leaving you all alone like that. But it wasn’t Asmo’s fault. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He was simply being himself. His wonderful, perfect, sweet self. So you choked back your sobs, desperate to remain hidden. 

Why had Asmodeus even brought you here anyways? Why did he insist on you being his date? He could have chosen from any number of demons. So why did he choose you? There wasn’t anything particularly remarkable about you. You didn’t have any special skills. You could sing a little, but who couldn’t? You could draw decently enough, but what did that matter? You didn’t excel at anything. You were plain. Simple. Ordinary. 

And he was all the things you weren’t. 

As your thoughts continued to turn darker and darker, you didn’t notice when a slender figure slipped into the room. You didn’t see them sit down beside you. And you weren’t expecting it at all when you suddenly found their arms wrapped around you. But as soon as you were in their embrace you knew exactly who it was.

“Why are you all alone here?” Asmodeus whispered into your ear.

“Oh just a bit tired I guess. All that dancing got the better of me. You know, being a human and all. Looks like I just can’t keep up.” You tried to laugh it off and make excuses for yourself. You didn’t want him to worry. You didn’t want him to feel guilty. There was no reason he should feel guilty when the problem lay entirely with you. 

“Sweetie, you know you can’t lie to me. Tell me what’s wrong, hmm?” Asmo gently cupped your cheek with one hand and turned you to face him. You averted your eyes and refused to look directly at him, but you could still feel him staring at you, which only made you blush in shame. What were you even supposed to say to him? How could you possibly explain? 

“I...I...um…” as you struggled to answer, Asmo rubbed your back soothingly. Gentle circles to help coax your troubles from you. He hated seeing you cry. The sight always broke his heart. He tried so hard to keep you smiling and to make your life as peaceful as possible. He happily would have pampered you all day every day if you let him, but you always insisted on returning his affection with your own. And he adored that about you. 

Asmodeus had received plenty of gifts over the centuries. And more than enough attention. But it was always for some purpose. There was always a reason behind their actions. From simple things to just wanting him to pay attention to them, to more calculating things like trying to win his favor. 

He wasn’t used to people doing things for him for no other reason than to make him smile. But you did. You were so completely selfless. You weren’t scheming or plotting when you’d give him a gift or pay him a compliment. You were sincere. Genuine. You told him he looked beautiful, because you truly believed it. You said you loved him, because he made your heart soar. You hugged him often, because you wanted to make sure he knew he wasn’t alone. 

“It’s ok dear, just take your time. I’ll listen.”

“I um...I just felt...out of place. Like I didn’t belong. Social anxiety I guess.”

Asmo knew what you looked like when you were anxious because there were too many people or too much noise, and that didn’t look like this at all. This was something deeper. Something that had taken root deep inside your heart and wouldn’t be fixed by a simple change of scenery. 

“But there’s more to it than that, isn’t there?” he said, keeping his voice low and soft. 

“Yeah…”

“Go on.”

“...why did you choose me?”

“Choose you?”

“For your date. For this Ball. For anything really. I just can’t figure it out. And I...I look around and all I can see are the amazing people, well demons, that you know...and I’m just...I’m just not…” your voice broke off as you pulled away from Asmo’s hand and buried your face into your arms again.

Asmodeus wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He always told you how wonderful he thought you were...did you not believe him? Did you think he was just buttering you up to get something from you?

“So you think I’ve just been...lying to you this whole time?”, he asked.

“No! no! Of course not!” you almost shouted, as you snapped your head up to look at Asmo. How could he say that? That’s not what you meant at all. 

“I just...when we are alone, it’s easy. It’s just us. But when we are out, like now, it’s...it’s hard…I feel like I’m the odd one out and I can’t figure out why you want to spend time with me in the first place. And I just keep waiting for the day when you finally figure out just how boring and plain and useless I am. You might not realize it now. But you will.”

“What makes you think I don’t already know?”

“What…” tears started to gather in your eyes again. Had he really already figured it out? Was this it? He was finally tired of babying you?

“Don’t look at me like that. That’s not what I meant,” Asmo replied, his smile gentle and kind, “I mean I know what those things are that you think you lack. I already know what you think are your flaws.

I don’t see them that way, though. I know I say all the time that I’m the most beautiful being in existence...but do you want to know the truth?

I think you’re far more beautiful than I am. Your soul shines brighter than any I’ve ever seen. You’re kind, and honest, and selfless.” Asmo leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“And you want to know something else?”, he asked, cupping your cheek again, wiping your fresh tears away with his thumb. You nodded slowly, unable to form the words needed to answer him.

“You see me. Really see me. You don’t get distracted by my looks. You aren’t affected by my charm. You just make me feel seen. Really and truly, seen. And no one has ever done that before. And I doubt anyone ever will again. 

You might think you’re plain, or boring, but I don’t see it that way. There is no one else I’d rather spend my time with. No one else better suited to be at my side.”

By now you were crying hard, your vision so blurry with tears you couldn’t even make out Asmo’s face even though he was right in front of you. All you could do was reach towards him and let him pull you into a hug, tucking your head under his chin. Just a moment ago you were trapped so deeply in your own thoughts you regret ever leaving the house. But now? You were the happiest being in all three realms. You had someone who understood you and knew all the right things to say. You had never felt more loved than you did in that moment. 

Asmodeus gently held you as you cried the last of your tears. And when your breathing had finally calmed, he spoke again.

“Now what do you say we go get you cleaned up so I can show everyone just how lovely my date is and what a perfect couple we are?”

You gave Asmo a small laugh as you pulled away, looking him in the eyes, a warm smile spreading across your lips. 

“Yeah, I would like that.” 


End file.
